Mea amata
by sofia313
Summary: "We have a very…complicated " Even Elijah needs a break from his siblings from time to time and she can offer that to
1. Chapter 1

**I'm not sure if I'll leave this as a one-shot, this is just something that popped in my head.**

_Where are you? I've left you like 10 messages! You have to hear what Kol has done. Call me!_

Elijah sighed when he read the text on the screen of his cell. 8 missed calls, all from Rebekah. For heavens sake, he had only been away for few hours. As much as he loved his family, sometimes they were driving him crazy. Kol did everything he could in order to annoy Niklaus and Rebekah, Rebekah acted up and threw massive temper tantrums, Niklaus yelled at both of them and threatened to dagger them, other people were plotting to kill them and so on. Not to mention everyone, including the people who wanted all of them dead, expected him to take their side and fix all their problems. Sure, no problem.

Elijah would have wanted nothing more than stay between the peachy satin sheets, but unfortunately that wasn't an option. He got up as carefully as he could and opened the closet in order to find himself some clean clothes. Most of the clothes didn't belong to him, but he had his small corner. There were few suits and shirts hanging neatly on the hangers and he had a shelf for his socks and boxers. He didn't feel like taking a shower, he wanted to keep her scent on his skin as long as possible, who knew when the next time would be. After choosing one of the suits, he stepped out and started to get dressed. She had a beautiful antique dresser; he looked at his reflection in the mirror while buttoning his shirt. His hair was messy…

"Good morning," a sleepy voice from the bed murmured.

Elijah turned to look at her, she looked beautiful even when her long honey brown hair was messy and her bright green eyes were still sleepy. She was lying on her side, naked under the covers.

"Good morning," he replied warmly.

"Are you going to sneak out without a goodbye?" she scolded.

He smiled and sat down on the bed.

"I wouldn't do such thing."

She yawned and blinked her eyes.

"What time is it?"

"It's still early, go back to sleep."

She looked at him and pouted her lips.

"Yes, I suppose I have to settle for sleeping since you are going to leave me here all alone."

Elijah leaned towards her and gave her a tender kiss.

"Forgive me, _mea amata_."

She smiled and nipped his lower lip.

"How could I stay mad at you?"

He ran his finger along the line of her hair.

"Yes, sometimes I'm too charming; it's a problem really…"

She let out a soft laughter and smacked him with a pillow.

"I'll show you charming…"

"Hey!" he protested when she jumped on him and pushed him on his back. He couldn't help but laugh when she captured him under her small frame with a satisfied "Ha!" of triumph.

"I won," she announced and kissed him.

"Yes, you usually do," he replied and enjoyed the beauty of her. If he could only stay right here… She ran her fingers over his cheek before she rolled on her back next to him.

"Your family?" she asked.

"Yes."

"I would like to give them a piece of my mind, especially to the one who daggered you."

Elijah bit his bottom lip.

"We have a very…complicated relationship."

"Yes, so it seems."

They both rolled on their side to face each other.

"Thank you for once again listening to my rambling," he said while tucking a stray hair behind her ear.

"My pleasure." She paused and bit her lip before continuing. "When are you coming back?"

"I'm sorry, but I really don't know. The situation has been kind of…volatile after my other siblings were undaggered."

She nodded.

"I understand, just don't forget about me."

"That could never happen," he assured and kissed her hand. "_Mea amata_…"

She looked at him curiously.

"You know, you've never told me why you call me that."

"Haven't I? Well…" He tried to find a way to dodge this subject when his cell started to ring. For once Rebekah had a perfect timing.

"Excuse me," he said before picking up. "Yes?"

"_Finally!"_ Rebekah snapped. _"Where are you, there's a bloody chaos in here! Kol tried to kill that blonde cheerleader's mother and she thinks it was Nik and he's going to dagger Kol…"_

"Alright, alright, I'm coming," Elijah interrupted her.

"_Hurry up!"_ she demanded and hung up.

Elijah gritted his teeth and suppressed his urge to throw his cell out of the window.

"I'm sorry, but I have to go."

"Yeah, I know," she sighed."Just a second…" Her head disappeared under the covers; apparently she was looking for something.

"Found them!" she announced and returned holding her pink lace panties.

"A little souvenir," she said innocently and put the panties into his jacket pocket.

"Thank you, how very kind of you."

He kissed her one more time before reluctantly getting up.

"I'll call you as soon as I can."

She nodded and sent him a flying kiss.

"Drive carefully."

He certainly wasn't looking forward to the two hours drive back to Mystic Falls, not to mention the mess that was waiting for him there. Yet he couldn't help but smile, the brief moment he had spent with her had filled him with energy, like he would have charged his batteries. She always had that affect on him, his precious _mea amata_.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the second part, I'm not completely sure if I'll leave this as a two-shot. Thank you for your reviews, favs and alerts :)**

* * *

"I've had it with you!" Klaus shouted. "If you think that I wouldn't dagger you again…"

"Always with the dagger threats," Kol snorted. "You know what, Nik; you're pathetic, following that baby vampire around like some lovesick little puppy…Geez, what happened to you when I was in that coffin, did you suddenly lost your…"

"Enough!" Rebekah snapped. "I'm sick of you both!"

Both of her brothers turned to look at her.

"Shouldn't you be out shagging the first poor devil desperate enough to say yes?" Kol asked giving his sister a charming smile.

Rebekah smiled too.

"Shouldn't you be out getting your neck snapped by some little girl or maybe an old lady?"

Kol's eyes darkened.

"Well, I agree that your shagging buddy does look like a little girl and soon I'll make him cry like one."

"What are you talking about?" Klaus asked.

Rebekah gave Kol a warning look which only made him smile.

"Oh, you didn't know? Our little sister is shagging with the older Salvatore, maybe with the younger too, I'm not completely sure."

"What?" Klaus snapped.

"That's none of your business," Rebekah murmured angrily.

"Like hell it isn't," Klaus growled. "I'm going to kill that bastard!"

"Hey!" Kol snapped. "If anyone is going to kill that guy, it's me."

"I'm older, it's my right…"

"You're both morons," Rebekah snorted. "Can we just get back to the point?"

For a moment Klaus and Kol looked thoughtful, they had forgotten what the point had been. Klaus remembered it first and glared at his brother.

"Oh right, I was supposed to dagger you."

"Go ahead and try, I dare you…"

"For heavens sake," Elijah sighed while entering the living room. "What is going on here?"

All his siblings turned to look at him.

"Where have you been?" Rebekah asked. "These two are driving me crazy."

"Right back at you, Bekah," Kol said. "Where _have_ you been anyway?"

"That's none of your business," Elijah replied calmly. "Now what is all of this…"

"Wait a minute," Kol interrupted, looking at his brother attentively. "Is that a hickey?"

Elijah looked surprised; his hand instinctively touched his neck.

"It is!" Kol announced triumphantly. "And that fading scent of perfume…You have got laid!"

Elijah frowned, he certainly didn't look pleased.

"You have, wouldn't you agree, Nik?" Kol asked.

"Yes, I believe I do agree," Klaus replied grinning. "So, big brother, who is this lucky lady?"

Elijah rolled his eyes.

"Enough already, we are not talking about me…"

"_Elijah and his girlfriend sitting in the tree, k-i-s-s-i-n-g_," Rebekah taunted.

Elijah sighed, muttering something about how immature his siblings were.

"This is so great!" Kol said and tapped Elijah's shoulder. "You deserve some action. But there are few things that concern me, like is this girl good enough for you? I mean personally I love strumpets, the more slutty the better, but you're a sensitive guy and girls like that can break your heart."

"That's true," Klaus added and touched Elijah's other shoulder. "We don't want that to happen now, do we?"

Elijah gave them both an annoyed look.

"Very amusing," he murmured and walked out trying to look dignified.

"You two were such jerks," Rebekah snorted.

"Oh please, like you weren't," Kol replied. "But that was so funny, Elijah was almost blushing. Who do you think this girl is?"

"Who knows, Elijah likes to keep his personal life very…personal," Klaus said. "Believe me, I know."

Rebekah huffed.

"That's probably because he doesn't want you to kill his lovers when ever you get mad at him."

"That's not fair," Klaus protested. "I only did that once, do you have to keep bringing it up?"

"Wait, you didn't do that to Elijah," Kol muttered thoughtfully. "You did it to me!"

Klaus waved his hand.

"Yes, yes, you, Elijah, what ever. That woman was a bitch anyway. What was her name, Bernadette?"

"Yes, she was a bitch and I was going to kill her myself, but that's not the point," Kol snapped. "She was my bitch!"

Klaus sighed.

"Alright, how about we go out and I buy you a drink? What do you say?"

Kol sent him a brief scowl.

"Do you honestly think that a drink can make me to forget my darling Bridget…Beatrice…Prudence…what ever, you know who I mean."

"Two drinks?"

"Make it three drinks and a waitress and I'm in."

"Alright, let's go then."

"Good riddance," Rebekah muttered. Apparently her brothers had forgotten their previous argument, at least for now. She on the other hand was curious about the woman who had been good enough for Elijah. Unlike Nik and Kol, Elijah had always been picky; he didn't share his bed with anyone. Who might this woman be? Well, as long as Elijah hadn't get in line with pretty much every man in town for shagging that stupid doppelganger, she didn't really care. Good for him for getting some action, maybe that would even help him to loosen up from time to time.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for your reviews, favs and alerts :)**

* * *

Jocelyn West had never been a morning person; she didn't get up before noon unless it was absolutely necessary. There was nothing better than enjoy leisurely mornings in bed, especially with her lover. Unfortunately he was gone, but Jocelyn wasn't ready to accept that yet. She kept her eyes closed and hugged his pillow, inhaling his unique scent. She had never been able to describe his scent, for some reason it made her thought about the wind, snow and coniferous trees. He had told her about his childhood, he had loved the snow when he had been a little boy, many centuries ago.

She was determined to rent them some nice cabin and take him skiing as soon as he would have time. Personally she wasn't too crazy about the snow, but she was willing to tolerate little frostbite in order to see him smiling. Her opinion was that he didn't smile often enough; he didn't have a reason to. That was something she was determined to fix and since she was a headstrong, or like some people said, annoyingly stubborn woman, she usually got what she wanted.

She rolled on her other side and was about to fall asleep when an annoying knocking made her to open her eyes. It was 9am; there was only one person who would disturb her in this hour and unfortunately he wouldn't give up before she would open the door. Jocelyn sighed and got up, trying to find something to wear. She grabbed her flower print bathrobe and wrapped it carelessly around her naked body before heading towards the door. The young man on her porch gave her a wide grin; he was wearing a pair of black jeans, a t-shirt and a black leather jacket. His honey brown hair was almost the same color than hers, it reached on his wide shoulders and there was the typical mischievous look in his dark brown eyes.

"Good morning, sis," he said cheerily and walked past her without an invitation. He headed straight to her kitchen and opened the fridge.

"Please, don't mind me," she snorted without bothering to hide her annoyance. "Make yourself at home."

"Thank you, I intend to," he replied with a theatrical bow. "How about some breakfast?"

She rolled her eyes and signaled him to take a seat.

"I haven't gone grocery shopping for few days, but I can make you some toast and scrambled eggs."

"And coffee?" he asked innocently.

"Sure, why not."

She yawned while starting to make coffee and picking up the frying pan and the eggs. Jocelyn had always been a multitasker; she had fast reflexes, even if she had just got up.

"So, what brings you here, Colton?" she asked carelessly.

"What, I'm not welcome?" her brother asked cheerily.

"Not this time in the morning."

Of course he knew that, but still he chuckled.

"Did you work late last night?"

She shrugged, not feeling the need to explain her love life to her little brother. Unfortunately she didn't have to, judging by his sharp sniff and the sudden silence, he knew.

"Oh come on, Jo," he snorted. "Really?"

She squished the spatula and turned to look at her brother.

"What?"

All his amusement was gone; he didn't bother to hide his disgust.

"You should take a bath," he stated coldly. "You reek of death."

Jocelyn's eyes narrowed, she glared at her brother warningly.

"You will not come to my house and insult me or the man who I love…"

She regretted the last word as soon as it escaped from her lips, but it was too late, she couldn't take it back. Colton looked genuinely shocked, like she would have just told him that she was in love with a Martian. No, that wasn't completely true, a Martian her brother could have eventually accept, but a vampire…

"Have you lost your damn mind?" Colton snapped. "You love him? That's disgusting!"

"I don't need your approval," she replied angrily. "This is my life!"

"Not for long, that thing will sooner or later end your life," he murmured in his teeth.

"You don't know him…"

"Nor I want to!"

For a moment the brother and sister simply glared at each other; then Jocelyn turned back towards the stove. "Your eggs are almost done," she murmured. "A little salt, no pepper, right?"

"Yeah," he replied and sighed. "Listen, Jo, I'm trying to be open-minded here, if necrophilia is your thing…"

"I can make you to swallow your tongue, Colton," she snapped earning a grin from her brother.

"Alright, easy now, sis. Peace?"

She shrugged and picked up a plate for him from the cupboard. She needed a moment in order to calm down, so she concentrated on his breakfast, although her moves were unnecessary rough.

"Are you coming hunting with us tonight?" he asked.

"No, I don't think so."

He huffed, clearly trying to control himself.

"Is _he_ coming back tonight?"

"No," she replied, ignoring her brother's tone. "I have work to do."

She placed the plate in front of him and poured him a cup of coffee.

"Eat your breakfast."

He bit his bottom lip, looking genuinely worried.

"You should be careful," he murmured. "I can try to understand but the others won't, you know that."

"That's their problem," Jocelyn replied tensely.

Colton shook his head, but he didn't say anything. She didn't care what anyone else thought, she loved Elijah and nothing would change that.


	4. Chapter 4

**About Jocelyn, she's not a werewolf, but she's not entirely human either :)**

* * *

Kol was feeling quite satisfied when he arrived to the mansion after spending the whole day drinking with Nik. Unfortunately he wasn't even slightly drunk anymore, that was one of the downsides of being as old as him. After a quick inspection, he noticed that Elijah and Rebekah weren't here and since Nik had gone stalking to that baby vampire of his, Kol was by himself. He frowned, where was all the staff?

He was bored and that was never a good thing, he needed someone to play with. As long as he would keep himself busy, he wouldn't have to think about Finn, Henrik or his parents. They were gone, what was the point of thinking about them? Besides, he was a monster, he didn't feel anything. Why would he be bitter to his parents for wanting him dead, Finn for betraying him or Nik for taking over a century from him? No biggie, like humans liked to say these days. Water under the bridge and so on.

He gritted his teeth and felt the need to break something. Perhaps Damon Salvatore's skull. That was a tempting thought and he happened to have a baseball bat in his room… He had already beaten the younger vampire up few times, but since he was bored and everything… Of course one could have asked why he had even bothered to stay here after his mother had died. The answer was actually quite simple, although he would have never admitted it, not even under torture. Kol Mikaelson, the known psychopath and misanthrope was actually lonely sometimes and despite of all their differences, he wanted to be near to his remaining family. How pathetic was that?

Of course he also enjoyed annoying his siblings, especially Nik, but deep, deep, deep down he actually cared about them. That was simply embarrassing and he would certainly never admit it. He really needed to break something now. On his way to his room, he heard a phone ringing. The sound was coming from Elijah's room. Without giving the matter another thought, he opened the door to Elijah's room and looked around. The phone was still ringing; it was on Elijah's bed. The name Jocelyn was flashing on the screen. Well, well. Kol smiled and picked up, but he didn't say anything.

"_Elijah?"_ a woman's voice said after a brief silence.

"Hmm?" Kol replied.

"_I'm so glad that I caught you, I know that you said you would call as soon as you can, but I really needed to hear your voice."_

"Hmm." Kol bit his bottom lip wondering how long he could continue this.

"_The last night was amazing; I really missed you this morning, my love."_

"Hmm."

"_I…there's something I really need to tell you. My brother knows about us. I mean he doesn't know who you are, but he knows that you're a vampire and I'm afraid it's only the matter of time before the others will know as well. I'm a little worried; they're not going to be happy."_

Kol was confused now, he had thought that she was some persistent one-night stand of Elijah's but apparently she wasn't.

"_Do you think that you could drop by this week? I would really like to see you."_

Kol didn't say anything; he didn't want her to notice that she wasn't talking to Elijah.

"_Hello? Hello?"_

He hung up and quickly sent her a text explaining that there was something wrong with his phone.

"_Ok,"_ she replied. _"I'll talk to you tomorrow. I love you. And here's something to cheer up your lonely night."_

She sent him some picture. Curiously he opened it and almost dropped the phone. There was a pair of nice perky breasts. Holy… He grinned and texted her back.

"_Thank you, you really made my night."_

"_You're welcome. Want to tell me what you would do to me if you would be here right now?"_

Dear lord, apparently Christmas was early this year.

"_Why don't you start, sweetie."_

"_Oh, someone's naughty tonight ;) Alright, right now I'm lying on my bed wearing nothing except my panties. The same kind of panties I gave to you."_

Now this was getting interesting.

"_Please continue."_

"_I'm all hot and sweaty for you, I need you, my body is yearning for your…"_

Shit, Elijah was home. Quickly Kol turned his cell off and squished it, making sure that it broke down. He barely managed to toss it back to the bed and move in front of the bookshelf before Elijah walked in.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"I…came to borrow one of your books."

Nice thinking. Elijah looked a little suspicious.

"Since when have you enjoyed reading?"

Kol gave Elijah his best "you're hurting my feelings" look.

"I'm not some Neanderthal, I'm able to read."

"I didn't say that you're not, I was merely wondering…"

"I don't have to listen to this," Kol stated dignifiedly. "You can keep your books."

"Kol, I didn't mean…"

"Good night, brother, I believe I'm going to take a shower now anyway."

Kol marched out as quickly as he could, he really needed a shower. That had been a strange experience. Strange, but certainly not unpleasant. He almost chuckled when he reached his own room. That was quite a woman his big brother had found, naughty and she had nice breasts. He should definitely meet her in person, just to make sure that she was good enough for Elijah. At least he wasn't bored anymore; this would be a lot of fun.


	5. Chapter 5

Jocelyn woke up when something light and soft touched her shoulder, caressed her neck, wandering slowly towards her cheek. She opened her eyes and saw Elijah leaning towards her; he was touching her with a red rose. For a moment she allowed herself to enjoy his presence, his smile made her feel safe and loved, as naïve as that must have sounded. She had never seen herself as a naïve person, but then again she had never thought that she could ever feel like this towards anyone, especially a vampire. She should have despised his kind, but how could she?

"This was a nice wakeup call," she murmured.

"I'm glad you think so," he replied and kissed her forehead. "I know you don't like to wake up early, but I was hoping this would help."

She took the rose and inhaled its sweet scent.

"How very clever of you."

He smiled.

"Thank you, I was quite proud of myself."

She laughed and grabbed his hand, pulling him next to her.

"You smell nice," she murmured while pressing her cheek against his chest. "Better than the rose."

His chest was rising and falling as he chuckled. That felt nice, even though she had got used to him not breathing.

"Thank you…I think."

"It was definitely a compliment," she assured and snuggled up against him. "I could get used to this…"

They were quiet for a while, enjoying each others closeness. She was naked under the thin satin cover; she was never cold since her body temperature was much higher than normal human being's. Yet she didn't find his body cold. Maybe it wasn't very warm, but it wasn't too cold either. He had explained that drinking warm beverages, like coffee, tea or blood helped a little. At first he had been concerned that his temperature would feel unpleasant to her, but she had assured him that it didn't. It suddenly occurred to her that she had never bothered to ask did cuddling with practically a radiator feel unpleasant to _him_. Maybe they somehow balanced each other, at least she hoped so.

"Have you had breakfast already?" she asked.

"No, I haven't. I wanted to drop by because my phone stopped working."

"Oh, it really broke down then."

"Yes, I should buy a new one today and hopefully I'll know how to use it."

She couldn't help but to giggle at his chagrined tone; he really wasn't a big fan of modern technology, especially electronic devices.

"Don't worry, I'll help you."

"Thank you," he sighed. "Phones these days; don't let me get started."

"I think you'll feel better after breakfast," she replied and kissed him before jumping gracefully to her feet. Carelessly she picked up her red Betty Boop nightie she had tossed on the chair last night before going to sleep and wore it while hopping to the kitchen. She was feeling surprisingly vivacious and she really wanted to offer him some special breakfast. First she turned the radio on and started to sing along when she heard a familiar song.

"_Sweet dreams are made of this, who am I to disagree. I travel the world and the seven seas, everybody's looking for something…"_

While singing she opened her small freezer and picked up a glass bottle. The red liquid was frozen and unfortunately she had no idea how microwaving it would affect its taste. Well, she would soon find out. She put it in the microwave, hoping that it would still be eatable, or drinkable to be exact. Elijah entered the kitchen when she was pouring the red liquid into a big orange mug, 'I don't do mornings' written on it. The mug had been a Christmas present from her brother. Elijah was clearly surprised when he smelled the blood.

"What's this?" he asked.

Jocelyn bit her bottom lip and hesitated for a moment before she turned to face him holding the mug in her hands.

"I…went hunting and I thought…It's deer's blood, I don't know if you…"

She looked at him insecurely, hoping that he would say something.

"Well," he started giving her a warm smile. "I've never tasted deer's blood; I believe that would be interesting."

She smiled too, relieved by his reply.

"Do you use something with your blood, milk or sugar?"

He seemed amused.

"No, thank you."

She giggled, that had been a stupid question. She signaled him to take a seat and placed the mug in front of him.

"I'm sorry that it isn't fresh, I had to put it in the freezer…"

"That's not a problem," he assured and took a quick look at the liquid before taking a cautious sip.

She was watching his reaction closely, but he didn't seem repulsed.

"It's not bad," he said and took another sip. "Did you hunt this deer by yourself?"

She nodded.

"Yeah, I don't really like to hunt with the others, it's so…messy."

"I would very much like to see you hunting."

"I don't think that would be a good idea," she said quickly. "I don't want to hurt you."

He smiled.

"_Mea amata_, I can assure you that I'm more than capable of looking after myself."

"Yeah, I know, but…"

She wasn't sure how to continue. She trusted him completely, but she wasn't sure if she wanted him to see her in her other form. He took her hand and kissed it.

"You can trust me, Jocelyn."

"I know," she murmured. "I just don't want to upset you."

His eyes widened before he started to chuckle.

"Upset me? After everything I've told you?"

She chuckled too.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. Ok, I'll let you know the next time I'm going hunting."

He nodded.

"Agreed."

She bit her lip when something suddenly crossed her mind.

"I don't know if the others know about us, I hope not. I don't think that Colton would tell them, but that doesn't matter, somehow Dixon is going to find out."

Elijah looked at her attentively.

"You told your brother?"

"No, he dropped by and he kind of…smelled you."

He was quiet for a while.

"I hope I didn't cause you problems…"

She waved her hand.

"No, Colton is my brother. I don't know if he's going to approve our relationship, but he wouldn't do anything to harm me."

"What about the others?"

"No, of course not," Jocelyn replied immediately. That was a lie, but she didn't want to worry him. She could handle Dixon if she had to. Wait… "They might try to hurt you," she added after a short hesitation. "If they would find out who you are, but I'm not going to let that happen."

He looked at her warmly and touched her cheek.

"You don't have to worry about me, I promise you."

She sighed and moved to the other side of the table; she felt the need to be closer to him. He took her hand and pulled her onto his lap.

"I'm sorry about all of this," she said quietly. "I wish I could just tell you that they don't matter, but my brother…"

"I understand," he said and wrapped his arms gently around her. "Believe me, I really do."

She nodded; her body was starting to relax.

"Yeah, I believe you. And I love you."

He tightened his embrace.

"I love you too, my sweet Jocelyn. More than you know."

* * *

**Question, would you like flashback scenes about how Elijah met Jocelyn? Kol is going to be in the next chapter, I'm almost finished with it**


	6. Chapter 6

Kol stayed down, making sure that his brother didn't notice him while driving away. The pretty woman in a short nightie was still standing at the porch, looking unpleased to see Elijah leaving. The house looked quite old; it was a small light green two-storey house with white shutters. The lawn didn't look well-kept, there weren't any planted flowers, but there were all kind of ornaments, like old looking garden gnomes, some creepy stone trolls and a very decorative bird bath bowl, it was shaped like a shell carried by some kind of fairy.

There were trees and bushes almost right next to the house and there was a big hammock hanging between two trees. The area seemed very peaceful, there were few houses near by, but at least two of those houses were empty. The woman, who must be Jocelyn, stretched her arms before going back into the house. Kol grinned; he should definitely take a closer look. Silently he opened the door of his car and got out. Quickly he circled the house, taking a look inside through every window, but she was nowhere to be seen, apparently she was in the bathroom. There was all kind of old stuff in the house, but there wasn't any specific theme, every single object and furniture was from a different decade and represented different decoration style.

They weren't the kind of antique that would be valuable, more like the kind people bought from flea markets. Surprisingly the outcome wasn't completely horrible; it certainly made the place unique. But who was this woman, Elijah's girlfriend? He was definitely planning to find that out. Not that he had anything better to do at the moment. It didn't take long when Jocelyn appeared from the bathroom, dressed and apparently all ready to go. Her hair was up in a ponytail and she was wearing black leggings and a red and black striped cardigan. Kol zoomed back to his car, right before she opened the front door, trying to find her keys from her embroidered ruby handbag.

Her car was a small grey Honda and judging by its muddy appearance she didn't wash it very often. Kol gave her a little head start before following her. After 15 minutes drive, she stopped in front of a coffee shop and went in. Despite of the fact that it was quite chilly outside, she came out with a strawberry slush in one hand, a cup of coffee in the other. She looked absent-minded when she crossed the street and entered an antique store. He rolled his eyes, was he honesty following a human woman who was on her way to antique shopping? Well, why not, he had time. Besides, he had always enjoyed stalking his prey before making the actual contact. Slowly he approached the store, concentrating on voices coming from inside.

"Hi, sweetie," Jocelyn said. "I brought you a cappuccino."

"Thanks," a woman's voice replied. "You're a lifesaver, aunt Clara won't be here before lunch time."

Kol took a quick look inside and saw a glimpse of a young woman who had long sandy blonde hair. She was wearing olive sweater and flower print skirt.

"Did you bring the chair?" the blonde continued.

"No, I'm sorry, I promise to finish it today. I actually need a favor."

"Oh. Sure, what is it?"

"I need a reading," Jocelyn replied.

"From me?" the blonde asked.

"Yes."

"Maybe you should ask Aunt Clara, you know I'm not very good…"

"Yes, you are," Jocelyn said firmly. "Please, Ruby, I really need your help."

"I…Sure. But I can't do that right now."

"No, of course not. Do you think you could drop by later?"

"I guess so. I'll bring the runes and the cards."

"Thank you, sweetie, you're the best. I would also need a protection amulet."

The blonde was quiet for a while.

"What's going on, Josie?"

Jocelyn sighed.

"Family issues."

"Oh…Do they know about…you know."

"Colton does, but that's not the point, the amulet is not for me, I want to give it to my…friend."

"I don't know if I can make one that would protect someone like him," the blonde replied sounding a little embarrassed. "No offence, I personally have nothing against him. But I really wouldn't count on my amulets anyway; I'll probably screw up again…"

"Don't be so hard on yourself, you're very talented. Maybe you've made couple of mistakes, but who wouldn't have?"

"A couple? The blonde murmured. "Aunt Clara says that I'm the most hopeless case she has ever seen."

"No, you're not. You're young, you're still learning. I believe in you, Ruby."

"Thanks. Oh, speaking of your brother how is he?"

"Do you still have a crush on him?" Jocelyn teased.

"No! Well, maybe a little, but he's gorgeous!"

Jocelyn giggled.

"Maybe so, but unfortunately he's also an ass when it comes to relationships. I don't want him to break your heart."

"I'm not a child," the blonde murmured, sounding offended.

"I know, I'm sorry. I love my brother, I do, but he's really not a boyfriend material."

"Who says that I'm looking for a boyfriend?" the blonde asked trying to sound confident, although she obviously wasn't. "I could try a quickie."

Kol almost chuckled, he found the blonde very amusing.

Jocelyn cleared her throat; obviously she tried not to laugh.

"Sweetie, are you sure that you know what a quickie means?"

"Of course I do," the blonde replied confidently. "It's a short relationship."

"No, actually it means quick sex," Jocelyn corrected trying to sound neutral.

"Oh…"

Kol couldn't see the blonde's face, but obviously she was blushing.

"Sometimes I wish we would have a TV," she murmured. "Or a computer."

"Hey, there's no reason to be embarrassed," Jocelyn assured.

"I just told you that I would like to have a quick sex with your brother."

Both women were quiet for a brief moment before they started to laugh.

"I think Colton would be very flattered," Jocelyn giggled. "Would you like me to give him your message?"

"Don't you dare, I already stutter when ever I speak to him. Isn't that pathetic?"

"No, it's not. You haven't spent a lot of time with…boys."

"You make it sound like I would be 12 years old or something," the blonde complained. "I'm 18, I'm a grown woman."

"I know you are, sweetie and I'm sure your aunt was doing what she thought was best for you."

"Sure, "the blonde muttered, sounding bitter. "But I should get back to work now. I'll drop by later."

"Alright, thank you again."

Kol was unsure of what to do when Jocelyn came out and headed to the bakery. The whole thing was starting to get interesting; he definitely wanted to know more. Readings, protection amulets, family issues… What had his big brother got himself into? After the bakery, Jocelyn went to ATM and a convenience store and came out with a paper bag. She took the bag into her car and stood next to it for a while, doing something with her cell. Then she walked slowly across the street and suddenly turned into an alley. Kol followed her, only to notice that she had disappeared. Or not. Suddenly she jumped in front of him and he felt something sharp pressing against his crotch.

"You have 5 seconds to explain who you are and why are you following me," she growled staring at him piercingly. "Otherwise you'll be a eunuch."

For a moment he was actually surprised, then he grinned.

"You think that's worse than cutting my throat?" he asked innocently.

"Yes, according to my experience," she replied coldly. "Start talking, vampire."

"You know what I am?"

She rolled her eyes.

"Obviously. Now who…"

She didn't have time to finish her sentence when the sharp pain in his chest made Kol gasp. Some bastard had actually dared to stake him from behind. He caught a glimpse of Jocelyn's stunned expression before falling on the ground.

"Dixon," Jocelyn murmured.

"No need to thank me, baby," a man's voice said. "Did that filthy thing touch you?"

"No, I'm fine. Everything was under control."

"I doubt that. Now come, we need to talk."

"But the body…"

"I'll send someone to take care of it. Come on."

Kol heard them walking away, it took a moment before he managed to reach the damn stake and yank it out. That had hurt. Now he was pissed.


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm sorry it took me so long to finish this and I'm sorry that this chapter is short; I've already started the next one. WARNING, there's some violence in this chapter.**

* * *

Jocelyn tried her best to stay calm when Dixon entered her home. She was praying that he wouldn't be able to pick up Elijah's scent.

"I'm sorry about the mess," she said trying to sound like a polite hostess. "Can I get you some coffee?"

"Yes, a coffee would be nice," Dixon replied smiling charmingly. "After you."

Jocelyn suppressed her snort when she headed towards the kitchen, she could practically feel Dixon staring at her butt. He would have been quite a handsome man with his muscular body, short black hair and green eyes, but the coldness in his eyes ruined that. He was a harsh man, often even cruel. Jocelyn had never really liked him, but she was obliged to show him a certain amount of respect. He looked around before sitting at her small table.

"I've always liked your home," he said. "Very…unique."

"Thank you," she replied, concentrating on making coffee. She was thinking about the vampire Dixon had staked, the whole thing worried her. Why had that vampire been following her? She should definitely call Elijah; maybe he had known the vampire. What if he had been Elijah's friend? Hopefully not. Wait, had Dixon been talking the whole time?

"Jocelyn?"

"I'm sorry," she said quickly and turned to look at him. "What were you saying?"

Dixon's eyebrows furrowed.

"Never mind, it wasn't anything important. But I do have something important to tell you."

"Oh. What's that?"

He smiled and motioned her to take a seat opposite him. She had a bad feeling about this, but she didn't have much choice than to hear what he wanted to say.

"Jocelyn," he started after she had sat down. "I've always liked you, you're not like the other females, you're…a challenge."

"Okay…" she murmured. This wasn't good.

He leaned closer, keeping the smile on his face, but it certainly wasn't a warm smile.

"You know there aren't many of our kind left," he continued.

"Yes."

"You haven't given us an offspring."

His tone was cold, almost accusative.

"No, I…"

She had no idea how to continue.

"That is not acceptable."

Jocelyn had always known that this day would come sooner or later, but she had hoped later. Somehow she had hoped that Dixon would have forgotten her or something. That had been a stupid thought.

"I have decided that I will mate with you personally," he continued callously, like he would have just said that he had decided to have a steak for lunch.

"No!"

The word escaped from Jocelyn's lips before she managed to stop herself. Dixon's eyes narrowed; there was a sinister look in his eyes.

"Excuse me?"

Jocelyn tried desperately to choose her next words as carefully as she could, she didn't want to cause problems to her brother.

"What I meant to say is that I'm very flattered, but I'm not ready to bear a child yet."

"You're not ready?" Dixon repeated icily. "I don't remember asking if you're ready or not."

Jocelyn tensed, who did he think he was? Well, technically he was her superior, but she had never taken orders from anyone and she certainly wouldn't be some mindless vessel.

"With all due respect, my answer is no," she said through clenched teeth.

Dixon looked at her for a while, his eyes getting darker and darker.

"I see. I have heard some quite disturbing rumors about your…love life. But surely those rumors aren't true."

Jocelyn swallowed.

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh, I think you know. Tell me, was that your lover who I staked?"

Jocelyn hesitated, clearly there was no point playing dumb.

"My personal life isn't your business," she said as calmly as she could. "I have a right to…"

She didn't have time to finish her sentence, a second later he was on his feet. Angrily he grabbed her and threw her roughly on the table. She had no chance to defend herself, physically he was stronger than her and he had managed to surprise her, he had never attacked her before. His hands pinned her wrists above her head and his body trapped her under him, not caring that he was hurting her.

"You filthy little whore," he growled, squishing her wrists until the pain made her to cry out. "How dare you! You've always thought that you're better than the rest of us, but guess what sweetheart, you're not. I'm going to put you in your place right now."

Her eyes widened in terror when she realized what he was going to do, his other hand was pulling the hem of her cardigan up.

"No, Dixon please. I'm sorry, I didn't mean what I said, please don't do it like this, please."

"I wasn't planning to, but this is all you deserve," he replied coldly. "Arrogant bitch…You make me sick, sleeping with a corpse. It's time to show you what a real man feels like."

No, this couldn't be happening… Jocelyn's mind still refused to accept this, Dixon wouldn't do something so barbaric, no matter how cruel he sometimes was.

"Stop!" she shouted when she felt his hand reaching for the edging of her panties. Her body was really fighting now; she couldn't let this to happen. There was only one man who was allowed to touch her there.

"Stop!"

His eyes darkened before he hit her.

"Shut up!"

She almost lost consciousness, warm blood coursing down her cheek. She had to do something; she had to release the side of her that could protect her from him. She tried and failed, another hit blurred her vision, but she wasn't going to give up. Her knee hit his groin, making him to let out a scream of pain.

"I'll teach you manners!"

She kept fighting, despite of the pain. Elijah… He was all she could think about before everything went black.


End file.
